1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing device communicating with a network device via a network.
2. Background Information
A conventional content distribution system includes a network player and a network server. The network player reproduces video, audio, and other such content data (hereinafter referred to as content). The network server is connected to the network player via a network. The network player and the network server correspond to a DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance). The network server has a hard disk and a control-use microprocessor. The content is recorded to the hard disk. The control-use microprocessor includes a CPU that performs control processing for controlling the various components of the network server. When a content acquisition request (e.g., an HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol) request message such as an HTTP GET) is sent from the network player, the content corresponding to the content acquisition request is sent from the network server to the network player. Then, the network player receives and reproduces the content.
The network player serves as a control point specified by UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) and executes a search action. The common language of the UPnP is HTTP, and information that is exchanged is expressed in XML (Extensible Markup Language). With the UPnP, the control point indicates a device that controls the network server. The search action is used to acquire content information from the network server. When the control point sends a content number or the like to the network server, information related to the content number and the individual pieces of content returns from the network server.
The network player is an information processing device that communicates with the network server via the network using UPnP. The network player on the network manages a plurality of service URLs (Uniform Resource Locator) indicating XML files in which are recorded contents of services that are provided and disclosed by the network server.
The service URL is managed such that a MAC (Media Access Control) address, an IP (Internet Protocol) address, a port number, a directory file path and a service identifier are stored as one record in a memory of the network player. In the memory, the service URLs are registered in a number corresponding to the number of services provided by the network server.
With another conventional content distribution system, a device management table contains device description information, service description information, an Ethernet MAC address, and operating/standby state information for each individual UPnP device (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-260425, for example).
When a single network server provides a plurality of services, the service URLs provided by the single network server include the same MAC address, the same IP address and the same port number, respectively.
With the conventional content distribution system, the service URL is managed such that the MAC address, the IP address, the port number and the directory file path are stored as one record, and are registered directly to the memory in a number corresponding to the number of services provided (that is, the number of service LRLs corresponding to the number of services). Thus, adequate memory capacity has to be ensured beforehand to store the service URLs. Also, adequate memory capacity has to be ensured beforehand to store the device management table for each individual UPnP device.
Furthermore, with the conventional content distribution system, the MAC address, the IP address and the port number are redundantly registered in a number corresponding to the number of the services provided. Thus, memory capacity has to be increased.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an information processing device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.